<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing a Tent by Arwen88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665556">Sharing a Tent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88'>Arwen88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but they are both very much into it actually, sex in a tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Ray and Brad sharing a tent, and then they start sharing something else. But Ray wants to know, is it just sex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Colbert/Ray Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing a Tent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so Mucca for betareading this! &lt;3<br/>Written for the CowT of LDF and the looselipssinkships meme!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd been out in the field for eight days already, training for a scenario where their little group was exploring unknown territory behind enemy lines. Ray would have never expected it before enlisting, but he was living for it, for the feeling of being not only smart but able to make do by himself and being able to truly give an important contribution to the team in reaching their goal.</p>
<p>Mostly, he was grateful that the guy leading their group knew exactly what to do and didn't treat the lot of them like they were brainless zombies.</p>
<p>Brad had only a few years on them, but he had the sort of calm and controlled vibe about him that had all the recruits looking up at him, as if they hoped to absorb how to stay cool and be the perfect Marine.</p>
<p>If Ray hadn't expected to actually enjoy any part of what being a Marine was, he had never - ever - expected to strike up a friendship with his trainer and superior officer.</p>
<p>The man was surprisingly less boneheaded and crazy for the war than many others, actually a fan of games and computers much as Ray was. Even if he wanted to make a career out of staying in the military.</p>
<p>Around Brad, Ray felt for the first time in a long time as if he could simply speak and be liked for what was inside his mind, no need to fake anything, no need to put up some mask.</p>
<p>His only problem was the fact that Ray was nursing a massive crush for his superior officer and the military wasn't exactly the most supportive place for men liking other men.</p>
<p>But none had to be the wiser, Ray had told himself several times, joking together with everybody else about the girls he wanted to fuck, about what he wanted to do to a girl back home that was actually a reimagined version of a classmate he used to stare at across math class.</p>
<p>He didn't mind all of that too much, though, and couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction that Brad considered him good enough to pick him as a tentmate for the whole training gig.</p>
<p>No matter how tired he was, Ray couldn't manage to catch a second of sleep that particular night in the tent though, not with the thunderous sound of the rainfall hitting the forest around them and the thin roof of the tent. Ray expected the water to start dripping in at any moment, and started to consider how to savage all of their stuff from the flood when the moment came. He didn't want to wake up Brad if he could help it, not wanting him to think of Ray as an over anxious recruit who didn't let his officer sleep because of a problem that wasn't even still there.</p>
<p>He turned around to glance at the other man, and blinked on noticing that Brad wasn't really asleep, merely laying there with his eyes open, his lips parted and one hand slowly rubbing at his crotch.</p>
<p>Ray had never been that close to another man touching himself in all his life, and for a moment he couldn't help but wonder if he was simply imagining it happening, his tired and hormonal mind calling forth dreams of him being able to witness Brad pleasuring himself.</p>
<p>He knew he should stop looking, knew that he should probably just pretend not to see anything out of the ordinary, turn around and go to sleep, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from what the man was doing.</p>
<p>In front of his eyes, Brad unbuttoned his pants and took his hard cock out of his underwear. There wasn't much light around, but it was enough for Ray to clearly see what the man was doing, and enough for him to see every detail of his massive cock.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Ray was hard himself, his cock aching in his pants as he wished for nothing more than to see Brad keep it up, keep stroking himself until he came.</p>
<p>Ray licked his lips, aroused at the sight of Brad slowly moving his hand up and down over his cock, and for a moment considered if it would have been too strange for him to reach in his pants and touch himself "by chance" right as his friend was doing so.</p>
<p>Ray threw a glance at his friend's face, just to make sure Brad still hadn't noticed he was watching his every move, but he was shocked when he met Brad's gaze and realized the man had been looking back at him for who knew how long.</p>
<p>He stopped breathing for a moment at finding out he had been caught, and he quickly started formulating a string of excuses and reasons he could have had to have been staring at the other man. At least until he noticed Brad was still touching himself, even as he stared back at Ray.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ray took a deep breath, trying to get past his sheer terror of being booted out of the Marines, and he finally started to consider that maybe he wasn’t the only one in the tent who appreciated male company. At least if how Brad was still touching himself was anything to go by.</p>
<p>He licked his lips, watching Brad’s gaze flicker down to his mouth for a moment, and he finally found enough courage to move his attention back to the show Brad was putting up.<br/>
A part of him wanted to experiment, wanted to try and touch himself, see if Brad would even care to look at him, or try and touch Brad, see if the man would let him.</p>
<p>He swallowed, taking all his courage with both hands before trying to go for something that could sound both like a matter of fact and an offer, if Brad were so inclined.</p>
<p>"Could benefit from some spit," he murmured, his cheeks burning up, and extremely glad for the rain covering every sound they could make from anybody else in the vicinity.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Brad nodded his head once, licking his lips before he turned his gaze to his cock. He didn't stop jerking off, his hand sliding up and down the shaft easily, and he made no hint about being about to spit in his hand or anything.</p>
<p>Slowly, dearly hoping he wasn't fucking up his whole life, Ray started to sit up. He stopped for a moment to throw a glance at Brad and see if the man was put out with him or not, but then he saw how intensely Brad was watching him, still touching himself, and Ray stopped hesitating.</p>
<p>He leaned closer to the other man, hoping it wasn't the moment Brad was going to hit him, and even if he wasn't, hoping Brad would appreciate what he was going to do, despite Ray's scarce experience in the matter.</p>
<p>He had never been that close to somebody else's erection, or to be honest to anybody as sexy as the man slowly jerking off while staring straight at Ray's face.</p>
<p>He parted his lips and poked out his tongue, glad that Brad stopped masturbating and let Ray run his tongue over the head of the massive cock in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment with a rush of breath as he licked and tasted the other, his arousal spiking at the moan that escaped Brad.</p>
<p>If he hadn't been sure that Brad wanted him to go on, he soon had the confirmation to his doubts when Brad raked his fingers through his short cropped hair until he was cupping the back of his head, gently inciting Ray to keep up.</p>
<p>Ray closed his eyes, more aroused than he had been in a long time, and took the head of Brad's cock into his mouth to try and suck him off.</p>
<p>He started slow and easy, trying not to embarass himself by choking on it, but no matter how much he thought he was doing well, he suddenly started coughing, his eyes tearing up as he pulled away to try and catch a breath.</p>
<p>Ray threw a glance at Brad, ashamed at how stupidly he had played himself and expecting at least derision, but Brad was looking at him with just the same hunger as before, patiently waiting for him to go back at it.</p>
<p>“First time, Person?”</p>
<p>Ray nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and watched Brad nod in return.</p>
<p>Brad took himself in hand once more, keeping his cock straight for Ray to go back at it. “Breathe from your nose. Nice and easy…” he murmured, half explaining and half encouraging him when Ray leaned down to try once more.</p>
<p>Ray tried to relax and let the man lead him, let Brad simply show him what he wanted, and he quickly found out how much he liked it when Brad led him up and down his cock, the massive man taking pleasure from his mouth and letting out a low string of praise for him.</p>
<p>It was enough for Ray to end up even harder than before, blood rushing to his ears and heart hammering in his chest at being the one giving his sergeant an orgasm, the only one privy to the fact that Brad liked having his cock sucked by another man, and the sweet nothings Brad mumbled while fucking his mouth.</p>
<p>His jaw was aching, he couldn’t feel his lips anymore, but the last thing on earth that Ray wanted to do was stop, at least until Brad groaned hoarsely and started shooting his come straight down his throat. Ray couldn’t have moved away even if he wanted, Brad’s grip on his short hair so tight it almost hurt him. But he didn’t even want to, more satisfied and elated about his achievement than he could explain.</p>
<p>When Brad let him go, his cock was already soft in Ray’s mouth, and it made a wet smacking sound as it escaped Ray’s lips. </p>
<p>Ray swallowed, excited, and for a moment he simply knelt there, watching Brad lie watching him back.</p>
<p>“You like sucking cocks, Person?” Brad whispered with a grin, raking his fingers through his blonde hair, looking as enticing as a model in front of Ray.</p>
<p>“Only yours, sir.” Ray grinned openly, glad when the answer seemed to appease Brad and the man pulled him down onto the bed roll again.</p>
<p>“Good answer.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thought you’d like it,” Ray mumbled, sighing deeply as he sneaked one hand inside his own pants.</p>
<p>He was surprised when Brad wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to ask the man to touch him. He turned around, laying on his side and pressing himself against his ranking officer. He watched as Brad looked at him with interest before sneaking his hand inside Ray’s bedroll to cup his aching cock through his uniform.</p>
<p>Ray couldn’t stop himself from pushing himself against the touch, excited and wanting more, hoping that Brad would take care of him just as he had done.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure where he and Brad exactly stood, if they were friends, or had entered the territory of friends with benefits, or what.</p>
<p>He lifted his head, hopefully looking for a kiss, and was almost relieved when Brad brushed his lips over his own, kissing him briefly while he wrapped his fingers around Ray’s cock to start pumping it.</p>
<p>Ray tried curling against the older man, thrusting his cock into his hold, and he turned his head to press his face against Brad’s shoulder and stifle a moan. He relaxed when Brad raked his fingers through his hair much as he had done while Ray was sucking him off, and trusted the man to drive him over the edge.</p>
<p>The air inside the tent was feeling too hot suddenly, and Ray could feel himself sweating inside his clothes. That didn't stop him from wanting nothing more than to get closer to the other man, possibly throw one leg over him and straddle his lap like an animal in heat asking for sex.</p>
<p>"More," he asked, breathless.</p>
<p>Brad turned around and pressed their lips together to silence him. But he also tightened his hold around Ray's cock, enough to make him let out a whimper. Ray held tightly to the man, rocking his hips and thrusting into his hold until he finally started shooting his come, coating Brad's fingers.</p>
<p>He relaxed completely then, breathing hard against Brad's shoulder. He brushed his lips over Brad's jawline as soon as he felt himself against, hoping the man wouldn't push him away, and smiled when Brad pulled his hand out of his pants and offered him his sperm coated fingers.</p>
<p>Slowly, hoping Brad would enjoy the show, Ray started licking him clean, somehow excited at lapping at his own come.</p>
<p>Brad pushed his arm inside Ray's bedroll, wrapping it more tightly around Ray's shoulders, and Ray helped Brad cover himself better with his own bedroll before he lay his head on Brad's shoulder, hoping to be able to sleep just like that.</p>
<p>Brad didn't say a word; he simply held him in silence, and Ray sighed softly, wondering what would happen from then on.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray wasn't sure what he had been expecting to happen the morning after, and he wasn't even sure if it was a bad sign or not, but they didn't share a word when they woke up still in the same position, the two of them working quickly at rolling up their bedrolls and putting their rucks in order before leaving the tent.</p>
<p>Ray took a big gulp of morning air, his body aching after the night sleeping in a tent, and for a moment he couldn't help but look around, flushed and sweaty and knowing exactly how much the tent smelled of funk as compared to the outside world.</p>
<p>"Do you think they're gonna notice?" he whispered at Brad when the man joined him outside.</p>
<p>Brad looked at him for a moment before he huffed, cracking a smile, but then he simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"What's to notice?"</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>They weren't alerted they were to ship out for the other side of the world until only a week before they were to present themselves at the base, ready for war and possibly be killed in action, whatever the higher ups tried to tell them about their chances of survival.</p>
<p>With only a week of time before they were to go, many had chosen to go back to visit their families, but some decided to hang around. Just not on base.</p>
<p>It had been almost a no brainer for Ray to follow Brad out when the man had said he wanted to go have a drink on their first night of leave.</p>
<p>The bar was crowded, filled with music and the smelling of too many people there at once, sweating and drinking beer, looking for a fifteen minutes away from their lives.</p>
<p>Ray sat on the stool beside Brad, picking at peanuts and sipping his beer while he and Brad watched the game going on on TV.</p>
<p>It wasn't exactly his idea of fun pre-deployment, but he wasn't sure what else he could be doing.</p>
<p>"I'm not even sure what I would want to do if I had only five days left to live," Ray admitted with nonchalance, not taking his eyes off the screen.</p>
<p>Brad snorted beside him, opening up a pumpkin seed. "I'd rather spend them fucking."</p>
<p>Ray licked his lips, throwing him a glance. "Yeah? Who wouldn't." He cleared his throat, starting to get hard despite himself. "At least you have a place close to the base. I can't really bring some chick back to Camp or something." He cleared his throat, hoping somehow that for once their talk about sex would lead them to it again.</p>
<p>Since the night in the tent, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Brad touching him, about the way Brad would caress his hair, encourage Ray to keep touching him.</p>
<p>Brad threw him a glance, slowly chewing. "I have a couch you could crush on, but I doubt that would be much help getting laid." He offered even if he turned around to keep opening up his seeds.</p>
<p>Ray swallowed and nodded, licking his lips. "At least I'd stay out of base for a while. Way better than sitting there, playing Nintendo. That would be such a bad way to spend my time before it's too late."</p>
<p>Brad exhaled slowly and shook his head. "You're not going to die, Ray."</p>
<p>Ray threw him a glance, with every intention to ask him to please stop, that optimism didn't suit him, and it was supposed to be a joke, but suddenly Brad seemed way more serious than Ray had expected.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna die out there, Ray. You keep glued to my ass, and I'll get you in and out of that place in one piece. I'm not letting the best driver in the recon team get shot." He picked at the seeds, frowning hard at them. "Where'd I be if I'd let you die?"</p>
<p>Ray kept silent for a moment, wondering what he could say to such a statement. Somehow, Brad was seriously considering their possible demise and had already planned what to do to avoid the team getting shot at, even though they had not even received the whole roster of the team they were supposed to have over there.</p>
<p>"The hell, man, you make it so hard to joke about getting shot like a true American hero," Ray complained with a half smile.</p>
<p>Brad hit him gently over the back of his head. "Than start thinking about something better. Like what we're gonna do after. Personally, I want to play a new console."</p>
<p>Ray hummed, taking a sip of beer. "I'd like to go to Disneyland."</p>
<p>Brad chuckled softly and got up from his stool. "I'm going to take a piss. Tell me you have a better dream than running into Mickey Mouse's arms by the time I'm back," he joked before leaving Ray alone to go to the toilets.</p>
<p>Ray saluted him with two fingers, chuckling softly, but three seconds later he was staring after his friend, wondering if he had the courage to follow Brad. What if somebody were to recognize them? What if Brad was willing to have sex with him again, and not just punch him in the face for stalking him?</p>
<p>Or what if he laughed at Ray for being pathetic enough to still hang on to the hope that what had happened in a little tent in the middle of their training weeks before could happen again.</p>
<p>Before he could talk himself out of it, Ray stood up and followed Brad across the bar and between the patrons. He pushed open the door and slipped inside, scrunching his nose at the smell, but then every thought disappeared at the sight of Brad at one of the urinals, his back to the door.</p>
<p>The silence in the bathroom spoke at least about what Brad wasn't doing, and Ray took a step inside, licking his lips when Brad turned around to throw him a look from over his shoulders.</p>
<p>At seeing Ray was the one that entered the little room, Brad turned around, one hand wrapped around his cock, and he let Ray see as he touched himself.</p>
<p>Ray swallowed, his attention focused on the massive cock that he had dreamed about since he'd seen it.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ray took a step closer to Brad, than another and another one until he was standing right in front of the man.</p>
<p>Brad cracked a smile, not even stopping his jerking off, but he reached out with his free hand to take Ray's chin between his fingers.</p>
<p>"Are you thirsty, Ray?"</p>
<p>Ray made a soft sound in the back of his throat and before he could stop himself he started nodding. "Yes."</p>
<p>He followed when Brad took a step back, the man not even needing to say a word for Ray to follow him into one of the stalls.</p>
<p>"On your knees," Brad whispered as soon as the wooden door was closed, and Ray took it as an order he didn't even want to question.</p>
<p>He dropped to his knees, his whole body going up in flames in desire and arousal. He didn't stop to think before he brought his hands behind his back much like they would when they stood at ease, and he dropped his jaw for Brad, hoping the man would push his cock into his mouth without even asking for it, fuck his face like he was owed it.</p>
<p>Brad raked his fingers through Ray's hair much like he'd done in the tent and slowly pushed his cock into Ray's mouth, holding him still by the hair as he started to rock his hips, fucking his mouth at his leisure.</p>
<p>Ray moaned softly around his girth, closing his eyes to try and focus better on the cock he had in his mouth, and he did his best to suck and lap at it.</p>
<p>"Wrap your lips around it, tighter," Brad encouraged him breathlessly, humming in pleasure when Ray did as he'd asked.</p>
<p>Brad moved faster and faster, fucking him without mercy, pushing more and more of his cock inside Ray's mouth until the head started hitting the back of Ray's throat.</p>
<p>It was more than Ray'd had the previous time, and he was sure that sooner or later he would have choked on that cock, but for the moment he couldn't stop, he couldn't do anything but relinquish all his power to Brad and have the man take all he wanted.</p>
<p>It was just as he had dreamed for weeks, every time he'd had the time to stand still and clear his mind, everytime he was on his own in some toilet and jerking off to the memory of his sergeant getting him to suck his cock.</p>
<p>"You like me fucking your mouth, don't you?" Brad moaned softly, not really expecting an answer. "Bet you would love it if I turned you around and fucked you stupid."</p>
<p>Ray moaned around his cock, a guttural sound straight out of his throat, and he opened his eyes to try and watch Brad. He barely noticed how his eyes were watering, or the tears hanging to his eyelashes, could barely consider the aching on his jaw as he kept trying to suck the man as hard as he could.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna bring you home, gonna fuck that ass and have you wishing for something better than a trip to Disneyland while you're with me."</p>
<p>Ray would have begged him to do just that if only he could have managed to speak, but suddenly he couldn't wait for Brad to just come in his mouth already and make him swallow all of it, or in alternative making Ray stand up once more, make him turn around and take his virginity there in some stinky stall.</p>
<p>The only real warning he had that Brad was about to come was the man tightening his grip on Ray's hair until it was almost painful. Ray whined and closed his eyes, gasping as Brad started shooting his sperm down his throat with a moan. No way to pull away or stop himself from swallowing it all down, Ray found himself painfully hard and in desperate need to jerk himself off, too close to his own orgasm to touch himself through his jeans if he didn't want to come right in his pants.</p>
<p>Brad let him go with a deep sigh, but instead of moving away he kept caressing Ray's head almost with affection, and not for the first time Ray had to wonder about Brad's behavior, if there could be any chance for them to be more than just friends that had sex every once in a while. Or at least for Ray to be more than the guy that sucked his sergeant dry.</p>
<p>Not that he didn't like that particular designation.</p>
<p>Ray got to his feet slowly, his knees aching after kneeling on the cold hard floor, and he looked Brad in the eyes as he started unbuttoning his pants in front of him.</p>
<p>Brad watched him calmly, his gaze interested but not as full of lust as it had been not long before, but he stood there, propped with his back against the wall, looking at Ray masturbate himself in quick jerks of his hand while Brad tucked himself back inside his pants.</p>
<p>Ray gasped, too close to his orgasm and yet feeling too far away from it yet, and he looked Brad straight into his eyes as he thrust hard into his own hand.</p>
<p>He bet he made for a silly sight, there with his jaw hanging open, and he flushed at the thought of presenting himself to Brad like that, but every thought was thrown out the window when Brad pushed him against the wall and pressed himself against his chest.</p>
<p>Ray gasped and closed his eyes, trying to return Brad's kiss. He moaned when Brad covered the hand Ray had wrapped around his cock, and he soon found himself way closer to the edge as the man helped him jerk off.</p>
<p>He wrapped his free arm around his sergeant's shoulders, trying to hold on to him while Brad kissed him in a frenzy, his hand moving fast and dragging Ray's with it . Ray reached the edge with a gasp, shooting his come all over their fingers, unable to return the kiss anymore as he tried to catch his breath. Not that that seemed to stop Brad from brushing their lips together, from nipping at Ray's bottom lip and chin.</p>
<p>Ray closed his eyes and pushed his forehead against Brad's temple, breathing hard and moaning as Brad kept slowly pumping him, almost as if he wanted to make sure he'd come to the last drop.</p>
<p>"Want more," Ray breathed, his voice hoarse even though he was pretty sure he hadn't screamed as much as he'd wanted to.</p>
<p>"Mm?" Brad turned just of a fraction, meeting his gaze, and Ray cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Want more," he tried once more, hoping it didn't sound as needy to Brad as it did in his head in that moment. "Said you'd fuck me after this. Was it just talk?" He lifted his chin, trying to look way more confident than he felt.</p>
<p>He watched Brad with growing dread as his lips stretched into an amused smile, until Brad started chuckling softly, looking at Ray like he'd said the stupidest thing.</p>
<p>Ashamed, Ray ducked his head. He could feel his face flush in heat, the embarrassment making him want to escape that bathroom and hide out under his bunk until Brad had forgotten how stupid he'd been.</p>
<p>Instead of brushing past Brad and out of there, Ray stood where he was, waiting for the other to go away first, but was surprised when Brad reached out and raked his fingers through his hair, cupping the back of Ray’s head.</p>
<p>He had expected the man to pull away from him, but Brad pulled him closer and Ray didn't even try to fight him. Instead he wrapped his arms around the man and closed his eyes when Brad brushed his lips over his ear.</p>
<p>"Want to come to my house then?"</p>
<p>Ray nodded, not even noticing how he'd grabbed at the other's t-shirt until Brad nodded and made to step back, only for Ray to follow him.</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray hadn't really expected his big talk to backfire on him so spectacularly, and yet there he was in Brad’s living room while Brad sat down on the couch and looked up at him with a certain amusement, waiting for Ray to show what he was so eager to do.</p>
<p>It was as if both of them knew Ray had no real idea where to go from there, and both of them knew the other knew, but neither had said so, and Ray was stuck in some sort of limbo.</p>
<p>He wanted sex, and wanted Brad to want him, but Brad was just sitting back on the couch, waiting for him to make a move. It was probably a little childish, and a lot embarrassing, and the more the seconds of silence stretched the more Ray felt dumb for pretending he was such a great expert on sex when he wasn’t even sure how to ask somebody to drop their pants without sounding like a complete nerd.</p>
<p>Ray sat down beside him with a sigh and refused to look at Brad, feeling his amused gaze upon himself.</p>
<p>"Alright, maybe I don't know how to start." He huffed, a little embarrassed and a little annoyed.</p>
<p>He pressed his hands between his knees, wondering if Brad would say anything or was just going to let him wallow in his shame before just cracking a beer open. He almost jumped when he felt Brad's fingers card through his hair. He turned to see Brad look back at him, and he slowly started to relax while Brad caressed the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>"Have you ever done it before?"</p>
<p>Ray licked his lips, uneasy, but in the end he simply shook his head, not quick enough to dislodge Brad's hand, and was almost relieved when Brad started pulling him closer. He expected the man to tease him, but instead Brad just got him to lean closer and looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Never had sex before at your age either." Brad shrugged, like it was the most normal thing, and Ray held his breath for a moment, too surprised at the ease with which the older guy had admitted such a thing.</p>
<p>After years in high school and then months in the army, Ray had never heard anyone say something like that instead of insisting they'd already had so much sex. Even if thinking back on it, he had to admit that probably not everybody in his class in high school had been telling the truth, not that at the time it had helped him feeling better about all the zits on his face and chest that managed to keep everybody else at bay.</p>
<p>But Brad was a handsome dude, and Ray hadn't expected to have reached legal age still virgin, even less to mention it with such a nonchalance years after.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Brad huffed softly, a little smile tugging at his lips. He let his hand slide off Ray's neck until he had only one finger under his chin. "Now kiss me," he ordered.</p>
<p>Ray held his breath for a brief moment before he leaned closer and pressed their mouths together, starting to get aroused again more at that tone in Brad's voice.</p>
<p>He parted his lips for Brad, slowly crawling closer to straddle Brad's lap and keep kissing him. He ended up moaning softly as Brad gently bit his bottom lip after he broke the kiss.</p>
<p>"I could fuck you right here right now," Brad whispered, and Ray started nodding before he could even stop to think about it. "Or do you want me to take you to a real bed?"</p>
<p>Ray whined softly, feeling too constricted in his jeans. He rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Brad. "Bed," he asked breathlessly, licking his lips at Brad's open grin.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray sank down slowly on Brad's cock much like he'd long imagined doing.</p>
<p>He gasped and tried relaxing, wondering how much of it had yet to go in, and was grateful to Brad when the man started rubbing circles on his side, helping him take his mind off it even as Brad kept leading him into taking more and more of his cock, one inch at the time.</p>
<p>"You're taking it so well," Brad whispered, a little breathless, his eyes fixed on the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Ray.</p>
<p>Ray let a little moan escape him and took a little more in, stopping to take a breath before he tried pushing down again. Soon Brad brought both hands on his sides, wrapped possissevely around him, and Ray let his head drop down as he entrusted Brad with leading him.</p>
<p>It was both like he had imagined it and at the same time nothing at all like that.</p>
<p>Ray swallowed, trying to wait for the moment he started enjoying it like crazy. Slowly, he started moving up and down on his friend's huge cock, following his lead. It wasn't long before he found out exactly how pleasurable it could be, and he lost any control of his voice.</p>
<p>Brad grinned up at him, making him move a little faster, little sounds of pleasure escaping his throat every time Ray let himself sink down on his cock. He tried taking it all every time, breathless and too lost in the pleasure to stop and think before he scratched at Brad's chest.</p>
<p>Not that Brad protested: Brad pushed up his hips in a sudden thrust that made Ray moan and arch his back before he went back to moving by himself on Brad's cock. No matter how tightly Brad was holding him, or how good it felt to follow his lead, Ray balanced himself with his hands on Brad's muscular chest and tried moving with more strength, proud when that managed to make even Brad groan louder.</p>
<p>"I knew you'd love it..." Brad grinned. He was sweaty and so handsome Ray could barely believe the man was really there in bed with him.</p>
<p>"I do," he whispered, moaning when Brad thrust hard up into him, making him falter in his movements for a moment. Before he could do much, Brad repeated the movement, and it was all Ray could do not to drop on top of him with a scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>He kept his hands on Brad's chest and locked his elbows to avoid dropping down onto him, even as Brad tightened his grip around his sides and started plunging into him with force, almost making Ray jump away at every thrust.</p>
<p>"God, God..." Ray kept moaning, breathless, doing his best to push back against Brad and not let the man stop what he was doing.</p>
<p>"What a pretty slut you make," Brad whispered, staring up at him.</p>
<p>Ray closed his eyes with a soft whine, trying to keep himself from coming, but Brad gave him a spank and Ray gasped and opened his eyes in surprise, a flush rising to his cheeks as his cock twitched in open interest.</p>
<p>"Look at me," Brad ordered him.</p>
<p>Ray nodded in a hurry, licking his lips excitedly as he stared back at Brad and let him do whatever he wanted to his body.</p>
<p>"Jerk off for me," Brad whispered, the order clear in his voice no matter how soft it was.</p>
<p>Ray hurried to do as Brad had asked, no matter how much he wanted to keep things going for as long as he could. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pulling at it, trying desperately to move to the same rhythm of Brad's thrusts, but he quickly fell out of rhythm, simply touching himself in a frenzy as Brad fucked him hard and fast until Ray could barely think anymore.</p>
<p>Ray arched with a shout when he started shooting his come over Brad's naked torso, and he would have stopped jerking off except that Brad wrapped his hands around Ray's, and made him keep it up. He let out a prolonged moan and forced himself to look down at the mess he was making. His come spilling on Brad's chest, hitting his dog tags was the most erotic sight Ray had ever witnessed.</p>
<p>He gasped and whined, over sensitive but still unable to stop as Brad kept him jerking off even after he'd completely spilled. Brad kept staring up at him, driving his cock up into him, and Ray felt lightheaded at knowing the man could have just taken whatever he wanted from him, no question asked.</p>
<p>"Too much," he gasped, wincing as Ray gave one hard thrust and drove himself completely into Ray once more. "Brad..."</p>
<p>Brad let his hand go then, but he didn't stop fucking him, not that Ray wanted him to.</p>
<p>"Kiss me now."</p>
<p>Ray inhaled sharply, but then he let himself fall onto Brad's chest, not minding the come still on his skin. He took Brad's face between his hands and happily went back to kissing him with a passion. He moaned as Brad kept fucking him, and closed his eyes when Brad moved his hands until he was holding him tight in his arms, returning his kiss with just the same heat.</p>
<p>It was all Ray had wanted and dreamed off since the night in the tent, and he couldn't help a long satisfied moan when Brad tensed and groaned, spilling his come deep inside of Ray.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray knew he was probably being a little shit, but the music was pressing against him, so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts, and for once he wondered if it was really a bad thing.</p>
<p>They had been back in the USA for less than a week and Ray had jumped at the chance to leave base and go out with the rest of the boys for a drink and a night at a dance club. He wanted to feel alive in a different way than how the war had made him feel. The adrenaline rush was something he knew he couldn't manage to reproduce once back at home, but he wasn't really sure he should try.</p>
<p>Something else he wasn't sure he could manage to have at home was the chance to have a little more time alone with Brad. The man was his friend, had been so for months, and what they had had deepened while they were deployed and truly counting on each other to survive. But the occasional touch, the occasional kiss that they had shared since their training was something that - no matter how much Ray wanted more and more of it - always left him feeling as if it each time was going to be the last.</p>
<p>Brad had never said one way or another if they were just having sex or were into a relationship, and Ray had reached the point where he just needed to know, even if it might have meant knowing they were going back to be just friends after their deployment.</p>
<p>Ray closed his eyes and for a moment, thought only about the music, only about the bodies around him and how he was back home and safe.</p>
<p>Now that they were back he could understand even more what Brad had meant about needing sex, his hormones going crazy from being surrounded by hundreds of pretty girls and guys.</p>
<p>Not that he could really pick up any guy, not with his brothers present there, not with Brad sitting at the bar nursing a beer and - Ray could feel it - staring at him.</p>
<p>Ray threw a glance at the bar and there he was, the man Ray wanted in his pants more than anybody else, pressing the bottle to his lips and sipping out of it without taking his eyes off Ray on the dance floor.</p>
<p>It was impulsive, and maybe something only a little shit would have done, but before he could stop and think further about his actions, Ray turned around and smiled up at the closest girl that seemed single.</p>
<p>It wasn't difficult to get closer to her, to dance around the girl and show her his interest, even if it meant looking like a dork and making her laugh. For a moment Ray could forget the man that he considered his best friend, could forget how much he wanted nothing more but to hear said man say Ray wasn't just a dumb hick, wasn't just a pretty slut that loved sucking his cock. Rationally, he knew that Brad considered him intelligent, smart, funny, probably even attractive, but that was Ray his friend, never Ray the potential partner that Brad would have to hide until they weren't both out of the military.</p>
<p>Ray put his hands on the girl's sides and grinned at her when she smiled up at him and pressed much closer, their bodies fitting together like the parts of a puzzle. It had been a long time since he had had anything similar, and for a moment he wondered if it would be bad to take her out the back and find out how exactly she liked to be fucked.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure it would have gone great if it weren't for Brad moving in his peripheral vision, distracting Ray from the girl and making him focus instead on the way Brad walked with purpose towards the toilets.</p>
<p>With the man moving away, giving Ray his back, suddenly Ray found he wasn't too interested in asking that girl if she could have been into riding him for dear life.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray barely had the time to step inside the toilets before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the wall beside the door.</p>
<p>Instinctively he pushed Brad back, but the man didn't budge, holding his shirt and looking decidedly angry.</p>
<p>"What the fuck was that."</p>
<p>Ray huffed and took a hold of Brad's wrists, hoping he would let him go. "Just wanted to have some fun with somebody, man."</p>
<p>"And what am I, chopped liver?" Brad let him go with a grimace, stepping back and turning to get out of there.</p>
<p>Before he could even stop to think about it, Ray put himself between his friend and the door, ignoring how hot he suddenly felt, and the spike of adrenaline that was more fear than excitement.</p>
<p>"You never said anything about this being exclusive." He waved between the two of them. "You never said anything about this even being!"</p>
<p>Brad looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head, and a moment later he shook his head with the same grimace on his face. "Should have I? Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Ray nodded and shrugged. "You never said anything!"</p>
<p>"What should have I said? We can't even do this!" Brad whispered angrily. "And you know it!"</p>
<p>"I just know you like me sucking your cock!" Ray whispered back, his growing anger pushing the fear away.</p>
<p>Brad leaned back a fraction, and suddenly Ray knew he had said the wrong thing, a moment before Brad tried pushing out of his way. "Fuck you."</p>
<p>It was Ray's turn to push at him though, and Brad took a step back, looking angry and ready to fight back. "Get out of my way, Ray."</p>
<p>But Ray couldn't let him go away, not when he finally had his answer. "I just wanted to know you cared about this." He shook his head, swallowing his need to say more when Brad started shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I don’t," Brad denied, as if his irritation and jealousy weren't just the proof Ray had needed.</p>
<p>"Liar," Ray blurted out before even thinking.</p>
<p>When Brad pushed him away he was ready though, and he grabbed at Brad's shirt to pull the man closer and smash their mouths together.</p>
<p>They struggled, but soon Ray found himself slammed against the wall once more, except Brad was pressed against him and they were kissing angrily, pulling and scratching at each other as if they had no idea if they wanted more to hurt the other or kiss until they couldn't think anymore.</p>
<p>Brad pulled back with a little growl when Ray bit his bottom lip. "Fuck!" He looked angry at Ray, but Ray merely nodded, breathless.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>That managed to stop Brad in his tracks, and they stared at each other in silence for a beat before Ray nodded once more, cupping Brad's face between his hands.</p>
<p>"Yes," he whispered again, pushing his hips against Brad's. "Fuck."</p>
<p>Brad licked his lips, looking at him for a beat more before he gave a single nod. "Yes," he mumbled, lifting Ray to push his back against the door, and prevent anybody entering while they were busy.</p>
<p>Ray breathed in sharply and wrapped his legs around him, pulling Brad's closer to kiss him again and stifle his moans as Brad started rubbing against him, rocking them together.</p>
<p>"Will you take me home?" he asked between kisses, relieved when Brad just nodded before starting to mouth at his throat.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ray took a deep breath and listened to his heart slow down after coming. He felt better after the sex, and even more after clearing things up - mostly - with Brad and being dragged to his house to have sex after leaving their friends behind.</p>
<p>He turned on the pillow and for a while he simply watched Brad relax in the afterglow, his chest rising and falling as rapidly as Ray's.</p>
<p>"So." He took a deep breath, cracking a smile. "Is this a thing?"</p>
<p>He chuckled as Brad opened his eyes with a loud groan, staring with a disbelieving gaze up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Oh my God."</p>
<p>Ray turned on his side and propped up his head on his hand. "I mean it-"</p>
<p>"God..." Brad started shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I just want you to actually tell me we are in a relationship. Even if we're the only ones who know about it." He shrugged, grinning at his lover even as Brad put his hands on his face and dragged them down, looking rather exasperated.</p>
<p>"Ray, for fuck's sake. Yes. Yes. We are in a relationship." He sighed deeply, turning to look at him with an annoyed face. "I think we can safely say we've been in a relationship for the past year."</p>
<p>Ray snorted and waved one hand in the air. "No, man! It's a relationship only if we both know we are! For all I knew, it could have been you just liked my pretty mouth." He stopped at the scathing gaze with which Brad was looking at him.</p>
<p>"Ray. No amount of pretty mouth could make somebody put up with you if they weren't fucking invested in you." He blurted out flatly, and Ray couldn't help but smile, incredibly happy to hear Brad say so.</p>
<p>"Flatterer."</p>
<p>"God, you're weird," Brad mumbled, taking the pillow off from under them to press it on his face.</p>
<p>"But you love me weird!" Ray chuckled, laying down once more with a big smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, fuck me, I do." Brad mumbled from under the pillow, unable to see the moment Ray moved on top of him to straddle his lap again, but he didn't even try to stop him, not when Ray took away his pillow, nor when Ray leaned down to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>